Is this really only about the Detention ?
by jeanselina
Summary: Hermione is going to have detention for the first time :s oh la la ! HHr


Is this really all about the Detention ?

« Miss Granger, that's enough! Detention for you tonight." Said McGonagall.

The room fell silent.

All eyes were on Hermione.

Hermione had her mouth open and looked like she was about to cry. She then bit her bottom lip to hold back the tears, and avoided anyone's gaze by looking down at her table.

"Class is dismissed." McGonagall said simply.

Hermione was the first to stand up; she quickly packed her things, and left without looking back.

She ran, as fast as she could, still holding back her tears only to bump into the arrogant prat: Malfoy.

He opened his mouth surely to say something nasty but she didn't give him the time to as she fled once again to the room of requirement.

Only the people from the DA knew about it and surely they had other things to do.

Once she arrived the whole room was light grey and sometime a spark of silver would catch the eye, though she didn't have time to notice as she began to cry.

She sat on the leather couch.

If she hadn't been so absorbed with her misery she would have noticed the door opening.

Of course she didn't.

"Hermione?" Said a voice.

"Harry what are you doing here?" She asked as she began to cry harder.

"Herm' what's wrong?" he stepped into the room, looking at her worriedly.

"I don't want to talk about it, please leave me alone." she said turning her back to him.

He came closer.

"Hermione, a few days ago you wouldn't have broken down crying about a detention, you've had a million with Snape and you never seemed to mind before." He said gently.

"It's just… forget it." She snapped.

"Herm, I'm you best friend, you know you can tell me anything."

"Why isn't Ron with you?" she said changing the subject.

"He had to go to the infirmary, he got his fingers transformed into maggots" he said laughing a bit.

She didn't even smile.

He sat next to her.

"Come on 'Mione. It's the first detention you've ever had with McGonagall. In six years time I think you should be in the The Guinness Book of Records or something..."

And there were the tears again.

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong, so we can talk about it."

"Listen I don't want to talk about it okay?"She said aggressively.

"What are you going to do then?" he said getting angry. "You're going to sit there and wallow in misery, so that next time something like that happen you'll be able to say 'Why does this keep happening to me?'.

I'm sorry Hermione but this is not what's going to happen and you know why? Because you're not alone, Ron and I are here for you and as bests friends we have the right to know and THE DUTY TO HELP YOU."

Hermione whimpered in fright, she was not used to seeing him like this.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG? FINE I'LL TELL YOU!"

"I think I have a huge problem going on here" she said pointing at her head. "A few days ago I had an A in Arithmancy!"

"Hermione that means acceptable!" he said not believing what he was hearing.

"NO! When I was young I didn't have many friends, I was bored so I started to read and then found out that I liked it, because I felt that even though I didn't have many friends I still had knowledge to catch up the lack of popularity . And then we grew up and people started going out, and I was still with my books and considered a NERD by the others, but I didn't care because I had my books and they …were all that mattered with my family but then again I was a mudblood wasn't I ? I couldn't rely on my family, saying that they were better than any other, because it wasn't true. So all my life was work, everybody thought I enjoyed it, but I didn't enjoy it as much as dreaming about having people around me and liking me for who I was-"

"What are you saying? Everyone likes you for who you are! Every single Gryffindor!" he exclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong! I heard some girls the other day and they were saying stuff about me Harry, like 'how I was horrible and a bitch and everything', but it's not the worse Harry, one of them said 'yes like the others said…' they had been talking about me Harry and now, I just… I just…"

"You know, not all the Gryffindors are worth your attention." He said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"That's not it Harry, a few weeks ago, I learned that Viktor, the one that made me feel so special had only asked me to the ball because it was good for his image, choosing an unexpected girl and with brains ! People had been saying that he was stupid and his manager said that it would change people's point of view! That it would be good for his image!"

"Anyway you didn't like him you told us so."

"He made me feel special, Harry."

"But you are Herm, in more than one way! Why did you feel that you needed to impress everyone with your knowledge? We would have been your friends anyway!" She looked in his eyes.

"Because I'm ugly Harry. And if I can't even pretend that I'm clever than what do I have left? What kind of qualities do I have? What am I good for? Why do you think I study so hard Harry? Because I can't be pretty like Ginny or Fleur. And now I get a detention from McGonagall one of the most respected teachers, my favourite professor, after having an A in arithmancy."

He looked at her sadly.

"Oh my god Harry! I'm sorry! How could've I been so stupid again! You have so much to carry and –oh god I'm so selfish-I'm putting another weight on your shoulders, I'm so sorry. I won't talk to you anymore- I didn't mean to- I just got angry and I …HATE MYSELF" she got up from the couch quickly before Harry could react and ran out of the room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The night had just fallen.

She ran and ran again into the next to the lake.

She got on the top of a hill that had a small part of it that was going over the lake.

She walked on it got to the shore, sat down and looked down into the lake.

She thought about it all. She wouldn't have to go to detention if she jumped…

No that was stupid…but then again she was stupid… and ugly and she had been horrible with one of her best friends... It wouldn't be that bad if she jumped would it?

She stood up and looked down. It was dark she didn't see many thing.

She saw faints movements, probably from the squids, and the sirens.

She bent down a little and then

She slipped…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She sank into the water; she was too shocked to react at first.

She felt something moving next to her but she didn't pay any attention.

She just sank lower and lower.

She remembered having read somewhere that Hogwarts Lake was bottomless or so said the legend.

Well she was going to know.

Or so she thought until a strong grip caught her around the waist and pulled her to the surface.

She only had little air left in her lungs but it wasn't enough to make to the surface.

She passed out.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She was being given mouth to mouth by someone with a cardiac massage.

She breathed again and immediately coughed, and started to shake as she did so.

She felt the stranger step back to let her regain her breath.

She opened her eyes.

The moon was the only light.

He was standing over her soaking wet, with his hair as messy as ever.

"Harry?"She looked away, ashamed.

He didn't say anything.

"I slipped."

"I hope you did." He said still looking at her.

"Thank you" she said standing up.

But he blocked her way.

"Harry what are you-"she started but he didn't let her finish as his mouth crashed on hers in a mind-blowing kiss. (A/N: isn't that romantic, girls?)

He slipped his hand under her waist; the other one helped him to keep his balance.

She couldn't move. She had never thought of him that way.

But when he pulled back looking uneasy and handsome, she saw him in a different light.

The moonlight in fact.

He looked like a forsaken child from heaven.

She pulled her back to him and kissed him this time.

He pulled pas a bit and looked into her eyes and said:

"You are so above them all."

And that's all that mattered.

A/N: hello, well I wanted to make something short but thrilling I hope you enjoyed! It's a bit kind of a therapy for me as I did smthg very personal here. I understand if people think there are too many clichés but I just had a very bad day, so I needed to relax a bit and show the world that although this story is set in the magical world, it could happen and anywhere and I think caring about someone and having someone to care about you are worth living for.

I did H/Hr because in "Weaknesses" I made Harry an asshole (my, my aren't I rude today?), so I wanted a change 

Anyway hope you liked!

Love

Jeanselina


End file.
